Are Last Words Always Sappy?
by NathanielUnderwood
Summary: Hawkins has caught up with Cat and she fears her days are numbered.


**Are Last Words Always Sappy?**

** I don't own Cat Royal. Sorry, I am not Julia Golding. But I guess you should be glad for that, because you might not want the events in this story to be cannon. So, yeah. Just a warning- people who don't like sad stories should NOT CONTINUE READING. **

** Yeah. It is probably the saddest thing I have ever written… Enjoy!**

Reader, I'm afraid that as you read this, it might be the last one of my stories that you ever have access to.

I am sorry, and I do not wish to abandon all of you, but recently my life has taken a bad turn, and I am being hunted down even as I scrawl this on my last notebook. It has not been a good year since my last book was written.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me fill you in on what has been happening to me since the last time we talked. Well, Rabbie and I got back from Scotland, and for a few months, we lived with the Avons.

Whenever they had to leave for America to visit Jonny, Lizzie, and Catherine, well, that was when things got bad.

We started having to sleep on the streets.

That wouldn't have been THAT bad, but to make it worse, that was right at the start of winter.

However, I met up with Syd, and then he felt bad for me, and invited us to live with him and his family until spring.

That went well, and it was fun, and there is nothing else to report, until we get to Syd's wedding.

Yes, Syd's wedding. Syd got married. And not to me, like we always thought. He got married to Juliet.

I have to say, the two were a perfect match. She was calm and delicate, (mostly) while he was a bit more temperamental and hard to control.

So why did I feel so bad on their wedding day? I have no idea. I was invited (in fact, I was the maid of Honor) and it was exciting enough. However, the after party for the affair was not as… fun.

So, Reader, the entire party went to another building (which was an Inn that was rented out for the night) and at first it went on as you might expect it to, dancing, drinking, and a few drunk quests (especially Juliet's brothers, who I , as you know, am not fond of) grabbing at my skirts and getting a face full of my fist.

But then, well, it got a bit more interesting. (And terrifying.)

That was about the time that Billy Shepherd ran in.

Yes, that Billy Shepherd. The one that had tormented me since I was a small child. The one that had always been my arch nemesis. The one that had saved my life more than a few times over. Him.

Well, he ran into the bar with a letter in one hand and a bottle of something in his other. (I couldn't tell what it was, but I thought that it was probably alcoholic. And I was not about to deal with an annoying, drunk Billy crashing my friend's wedding.

"Cat! Cat! Are 'oo here Cat?"

"What do you want, Billy?" I asked, highly unamused. He looked at me, and seemed to get a bit more… Sad? Was Billy Shepherd sad?

"Cat! 'Oo need to get out o' here, quick!"

I rolled my eyes, ready to punch him. This was just like him. Make me think that he was an okay-ish person, and then come in screaming, probably drunk.

"I just got word tha' a man is tryin' to get 'oo. The man 'oo were slave to when we were in Jamaica."

"…Hawkins?"

My heart sunk to my toes. Maybe he wasn't drunk. What if he was really trying to warn me?

"How do you know, Billy?"

I asked, uncertain. "A few o' me gang were on the lookout for a man 'oo owes me money, and they saw that character. I 'ad to go see him, and it turned out that 'e was lookin' for you."

"Did he recognize you?"

"Blimey, no, Kitten? What do 'oo take me for? A stupid waif 'oo would go out without a proper disguise?"

I glared. "How about you shut up, Shepherd?"

He shrugged. "I'm just tryin' to warn 'oo."

I thought for a second. This might actually be a bad thing. Hawkins was looking for me. And from our last encounter, I knew that things would not end well. If Hawkins and I met again, things would go very badly for me. I just knew it.

So just like that, I got up, took my dress in my hands, and ran out the door, without a word of explanation to anyone. I could feel their eyes on me as I ran out the door. But I didn't care. I was scared for my life. I grabbed the bad that I was keeping everything important to me in, and I ran.

The last thing I heard any of my friends say was a last word from Billy. "Kitten…"

He called out. I didn't look back.

And that, reader, is how I got here. I am sitting in an inn as I write this, but I'll have to move soon. And I know it's only a matter of time before he catches me.

I'll write a last note to each of my friends, I suppose, in case they ever find my bag. Those are my final words.

Readers of Cat Royal- I am sorry to inform you that Cat is, in fact, dead. I witnessed the death. I, Billy Shepherd, have decided to continue her manuscripts for one last chapter.

Well, I suppose that you might want to know what is going on.

It was not a good thing, mind you. The more squeamish readers might want to turn away now.

So, I was walking along, going to find one of the bastards who owed me money, when the Kitten ran up to me with a bag over her shoulder, screaming. There were tears on her face, and I laughed a little. And could you blame me? It wasn't often that you got to see the mighty Cat Royal running around with tears, after all…

"Billy," She says to me. "Billy, they've found me."

"'Oo?" I laughed.

"Hawkins!"

And at that word, I could feel the color drain from my face. It was horrifying, it was. She looks at me through the tears, then, and she said, all timid like, "Billy… I guess I should tell you, since my days are numbered… I love you. I figured it out when you saved me, and… I couldn't tell you. But I want you to know."

I didn't know what to do. I guess I just hugged her, but don't tell anyone. It's not manly. But I have to admit, I like Cat. She's funny. She was… smart. And all of that… stuff. I just thought that she was immortal. Funny, I should think that…

And after this heartwarming scene, I heard a voice. A chilling voice, one that I knew. Hawkins.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

I growled. "Back off, Hawkins. This is my Cat, not yours. Stay away if you know what's good for you."

He laughed. I wanted to murder him, I did. She was terrified.

"Catherine Royal. Come back with me to be my slave or I'll kill you. Your choice."

"I would rather DIE than go with you, you… BASTARD!"

Cat screamed. I pulled closer to her. "Stay away. Leave us alone."

That was when the man pulled out his gun. All the time, I thought that there was a chance that Cat and I would get out with our lives. We always had before, you understand. But no. That time I knew that we were going to die.

She screamed. I hugged her, but she tore away. Her last moments were spent trying to get the gun, defiant to the end. But she wasn't a foot away from me when he shot her. Through the heart. She fell back into my arms.

I think that I might have cried that day. Growing up on the streets, I had a rule that I never cried. Plus, it wasn't my style. But when I saw Cat, dying in my arms, I lost it.

She kissed me. Even though she was dying her kiss was lively, passionate.

"Billy… I love… y…"

That was all she got out before she died. I looked into her eyes, which had always been so full of life, and now stared into nothingness with a glassy look, and I kissed her, once, and lay her body down on the street.

That was when I knew that I had to get revenge on the man that did this to my Kitten.

I had a knife, he probably had one too. All I had to do was sneak up on him and well, you know the rest.

And honestly, it wasn't that hard. The stupid bloke just turned his back on me the second that he killed Cat. So I ran up behind him, and before he could react, I took my knife, and stabbed him. Multiple times.

He fell to the ground, lifeless. I kicked his head before spitting on his body and returning to my lifeless Cat Royal. I got the Police to show up, and they took her body. There's a funeral, but I won't be attending. I'll be elsewhere, a much happier place. I'm going to join Cat. Life isn't the same without the annoying little redhead, and I feel a bit… empty.

Cat, I love you and I cannot wait to see you yet again, this time maybe you'll be happy to see me. (Just in case you can see this- sorry for calling you annoying.)

Reader, this is the final chapter. It's been a pleasure. Goodbye.

Forever.

(Are last words always this sappy ?)

-Billy Shepherd


End file.
